Disc brake systems for bicycles have become very popular with bicyclists. Disc brake systems provide substantial braking power in relationship to the amount of braking force applied to the brake lever. Moreover, disc brake systems typically provide a high level of braking consistency in all types of weather and riding conditions. However, one problem associated with disc brake systems is that they may induce vibration and noise in bike components such as wheels, brake rotors, and even bike frames, especially during wet conditions. The disc brake noise is loud and highly undesirable to the rider, sometimes exceeding a sound level of 90 dBA under wet conditions.
The disc brake noise may occur when a rider actuates their brakes causing the brake pads to momentarily and alternatingly stick and unstick when the pad/rotor interface slips at a system frequency determined by the frame, rotor and wheel stiffness. The brake rotor may become excited by this stick-slip condition, causing a vibration in the hub and/or spokes. The vibrating spokes may generate noise and excite other parts of the wheel, which may generate additional noise. Therefore, there is a need to dampen or eliminate the vibrations of the spokes during disc brake actuation to reduce disc brake noise.